Chapter 7: Final Moments?
by TigerlillianBJW15SO
Summary: This is almost it everyone! The second to last chapter and it's full of surprises! I introduce another new character from Amnesia, Pewdie trains with Stephano for a few hours and we learn that the Barrels leaders is a sadist b****? I can easily tell this is gonna be trippy, enjoy you guys! Written while listening to a LOT of Pewdie and Cry's videos.


**Sorry about the wait everyone; I had a solid two months of a Pokémon omega addiction and I just couldn't stop myself. But I've managed to leave it after a stupid Pokémon made me mad. I hope you guys like this chapter; 2****nd**** to last.**

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I watched as Jennifer tied the woman up then tied her legs to the legs of the chair. She definitely wasn't going anywhere but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. She shook and struggled and gave Stephano a death glare.

They just stood there while she threw a fit. After about 10 minutes; she exerted herself and stopped to catch her breath. Piggeh giggled and leaned into Mr. Chair who didn't pull away this time. "She's a new recruit; no regular Barrel would get tired that fast. Plus they'd know their way around a couple of knots." Jennifer smacked him upside the head eliciting a laugh from Mr. Chair and a look of comical terror from Piggeh as Jennifer glared at him.

"I'll have you know those are not easy knots to get out of!" Piggeh smiled apologetically then they all fell silent as Stephano stepped up to the girl. Piggeh shoved Jennifer who shoved right back but they both kept their eyes on Stephano.

He leaned down to about eye level with this girl and smirked at her. She looked away as a blush formed on her cheeks. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16 years old; what's that got to do with anything?"

"What does your leader want with Ryan?" he asked without answering her question.

She shook her head ferociously; losing her brown leather buree' in the process. "I won't tell! You'll only get that out of me with slow; painful torture and I don't think you've got the guts to torture a girl!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Stephano chuckled a little. "Well I, Pewdie, Piggeh and Mr. Chair won't; we're gentlemen but Jennifer surely won't mind beating on a girl of her kind. She's only 23 years herself so I don't think she'll have a problem." He pointed at her and she waved at her with a sweet smile.

"I wouldn't have any problem at all." She cracked her knuckles and stepped forward a little.

The girl looked a little startled but she glared back up at him without a single worry. "I dare you! Go ahead; send your little c*** on me! I'm not scared!"

Stephano suddenly looked worried and looked over at Jennifer whose sweet demeanor was out the window. She glared at the girl looking royally pissed off. "Oh you did not just call me a c***!" Jennifer fumed while Piggeh held her back by the waist.

"Hang in there Jen, wait." He picked her up and put her at a safe distance from the girl in the chair who kept lurching in the chair trying to edge Jennifer on.

Stephano reached over and lightly grabbed her chin making her freeze. He turned her little green eyes to look into his and he kept that gaze. "Those are some pretty nasty words for a little girl. We could always let Piggeh take care of you; I think his method of torture will work fine, besides if I let Jennifer get a hold of you than you'll most likely die."

The girl's face was bright pink now and she pulled back trying not to look at Stephano. He smirked, patted her head and walked over to Piggeh. He nodded and Piggeh put Jennifer down and pushed her into Stephano as he went to stand by the girl's chair. I touched Stephano's arm and he looked down at me. "Piggeh's not gonna-"he shushed me and gestured to Piggeh with a toss of his head. I looked at the girl who looked frightened as hell.

Piggeh patted her head and she looked up at him. "I promise I'll be gentle."

She instantly looked frightened and cast an 'are you serious' look at Stephano who nodded.

**~Cry's POV~**

It's been a while and I lost the feeling in both my arms, my legs are tingling and the Bro hasn't left yet. I suddenly felt a lurch behind me and I peeked over my shoulder to look. The bolts in the wall holding the chains were rusted and worn. I pulled a little and I had a wider range of motion. I forced myself to my feet in a squatting position, despite the growing ache in my arms once more. I pulled and pulled as hard as I could with my eyes shut tight. It just wouldn't come loose, I wasn't strong enough. I thought about it when the Bro growled loudly and I suddenly got an idea. It was going to hurt like hell but I didn't have many options.

If the Bro hit me hard enough then it could pull me out; once I could move my arms I'd worry about the chains around my wrists. I kept my eyes shut and started lunging at the Bro.

"Come on! You want me so bad, come and get me! Come on!" It growled in response and I felt the wind from its claws rushing by my face. I waited till it pulled back and lunged forward one more time. Its claws hit me hard on the right side of my face; throwing me into the wall and yanking the chains out of the stones. I hit the wall head first with my arms still locked behind my back and slid into a puddle of blood, panting hard, trying to get my breath back.

It worked; I was almost free.

I sat up and slipped my arms under my butt, under my feet and over my legs then they were in front of me again. I sighed heavily at the relief in my shoulders and elbows. I felt the same relief in my knees and thighs. I looked around and found a splinter of metal on the floor. I picked it up and started my work on the chains around my wrists. The chains felt tighter than ever when I finally heard a click and the one on my left wrist slid loose and my hand was free; now for the other one.

I began picking it when I heard a creaking. I looked up and saw the door had opened if only a little. The Bro noticed and tried to carefully slide a claw into the opening and I frantically tried to get the chain off. I couldn't get it off when a moment of genius struck me. I put the metal piece down and grabbed the chains and pulled them to me. They were heavy but thin chains when I found the other end it was sharp and jagged. It was perfect. I stood up and held the unlocked chain tight in my free hand. The Bro got his claw through the opening and opened up the door. I kept my eyes on it and my vision blurred; I'd have to risk it. I grabbed the jagged edge and as the Bro came toward me I drove it into the monsters chest; cutting up my hand in the process.

It roared in pain and clawed my arm; fortunately my mind had dulled out enough that it didn't hurt that much. I pulled away and I ran around it in tight circles; pulling the chain along with me. It wrapped around the Bro crushing its arms against its sides and forcing it to fall. As it struggled I grabbed the metal piece and picked the lock on my other wrist; freeing me completely. My mind was cloudy and I'm sure my arm was bleeding pretty badly but I had to get out of here. I turned to the door when I saw her standing there with a smile and clapping her hands. I bit my lower lip and cursed myself. _So close…_

"Well done but not well enough. I hope you like your new cell mate; you'll be here for a while." She pulled the door shut and locked it this time; batting her long eye lashes at me. As she stepped away I grabbed the bars and sighed in defeat. She really liked watching me squirm.

She set down a mahogany chair with green cushions then waved her arms at me. "Let's get on with the show." I felt a sense of hopelessness; I couldn't escape if she was right there.

I contemplated my next move when I heard the chains hit the ground behind me and the Bro growl. I turned to see it standing completely free now. It came at me and I dodged but just barely. Its claws went through the bars and toward her and she let out a woof of laughter. It turned and came at me again and I jumped away; once again landing in that puddle of blood. I jumped up and slipped just out of its reach. I lost my breath and my vision was blurring even worse than before. I could only see shapes and colors now. I forced my body to move despite the growing dementia and exhaustion. I caught a glimpse of her outside the cell and for a split second my vision cleared; she was smiling.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

The girl shrieked and struggled but Piggeh wouldn't leave her alone.

He had to ask Mr. Chair to help hold her still a little while ago. He held her torso in place so she wouldn't shake the chair as Piggeh tickled her bare foot with a red feather and a big grin on his face. "I love this kind of torture!" He let out a maniacal laugh and Mr. Chair laughed a little as he spoke to the screaming girl.

"If you would just talk to us I could make him stop." He said but she just continued laughing.

I cast Jennifer a confused look and she looked surprised at me. "What? Did you think we were going to hurt her? We're the good guys for a reason; she's just a rookie. We'll get what we want out of her in no time. Besides; this is a perfect chance for me to tell you about what happened to Mr. Chair last Christmas." Jennifer giggled and looked over at the girl who was laughing uncontrollably with tears streaming down her face. I settled in next to Jennifer on the floor when Mr. Chair pulled one hand away and pointed at her.

"I'm warning you rock!" He shouted then went back to holding her still.

"LET GO OF ME!" she laughed out, almost breathless.

"Then answer us! What do you know?!" Stephano shouted out over her laughter.

"I'LL NEVER TELL!" she screamed with laughter.

"Have it your way," he nodded and Piggeh intensified the tickle by pulling out a second feather and attacking her other foot. She spasmed with laughter and shook desperately; trying to get away from both men. Mr. Chair actually had to hug his arms around her shoulders to keep her from moving the chair; losing his hat in the process.

"You know how to make this stop girl!" Mr. Chair called out to her and she shook even more with laughter.

"BITE ME; YOU PIECE OF HOME FURNISHING!" she screamed out in parts and Mr. Chair shook his head.

"I've heard 'em all honey!" He laughed as Stephano stepped over to the girl who looked at him, desperately laughing; her face almost blue.

He held up a third feather and pointed at her sides with it and she shook her head in fear of further tickling. "Last chance girl; tell us what you know or else."

"I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING; PLEASE JUST STOP!" She shrieked and Piggeh halted immediately.

Stephano laughed and the three men stepped away from her as she caught her breath and looked up at Stephano with a smile. "What do you want to know?"

"What does Brooke want with Ryan?" Stephano asked crossing his arms and leaning down to eye level again.

She panted but she finally answered. "I and a few girls were told to sneak into the vents and find where you were. Once we found you one of us got sent back to find Brooke and tell her. She ordered a few to bang on the door to distract you while we pounded our way through the ceiling to get the drop on you; no pun intended." She paused to breathe again. "When we got through we were supposed to grab the one with the mask and take him to the dungeons."

"What use is Ryan to you?"

She sighed and continued. "He's bait; we're using him to lead Pewdiepie to Brooke so she can get him. He probably doesn't have long."

Stephano put a hand on her shoulder and she looked so innocent but so startled. "What does that mean?"

"She's a crazy sadist; she gets off on torturing people and causing them the worse possible suffering." She whimpered out and he smiled and stood up straight; taking his hand off her shoulder.

He looked down at her and she honestly looked sorry, scared but willing to help us now. "Anything else you want to know?" She offered helplessly.

"Why does your leader want Pewdie so badly?" he asked removing his headdress and patting the dust off it.

The blush on her cheeks got darker. "The creator of the map gave her the weird incantation to send Pewdie to her so she could use his soul to give us life in the real world."

My jaw dropped and Jennifer gasped. What is she talking about? My soul…?

"What are you talking about?" Stephano asked as he put his headdress back on.

"It's this weird occult crap the creator is into. The incantation is in a funny language and I can't understand it. She needs a human sacrifice; human blood to make it work and let us live in the real world." She sighed and looked at Pewdie with a sorry expression.

"The old fashioned bad guy cliché: Take over the world and make the people suffer." Mr. Chair chuckled out as he searched for his hat.

"So how do we stop her-wait, your leaders a girl?" I blurted out and Jennifer fell over laughing.

"Who forgot to make sure he was paying attention?" Stephano growled and Piggeh started to raise his hand but Mr. Chair grabbed his wrist and made him put it down.

Stephano sighed; pinching the bridge of his nose while Jennifer finally calmed down and sat back up beside me.

"Where are the dungeons?" Stephano asked looking the girl in the eyes; trying to retain his composure.

"You have to get to the East Wing then find the big red door and that'll lead you to the dungeon where he's being kept but be careful; to scare whoever she puts down there she lets the Bro's roam. They don't bother her because they're afraid of her."

"How do you know?" Stephano asked while Mr. Chair's breathing started picking up. Piggeh looked up at him at the sound.

Piggeh's eyes got wide with worry. "Stephano-"He shouted just as Mr. Chair's entire body began to shake.

Stephano turned to look and Mr. Chair lifted his head to reveal his eyes had completely rolled back into his head and he fell back against the wall and slid to the floor. Everyone rushed over to him but Stephano motioned for them to stay back. "Relax; he's jumping again."

"No he's not; he's on the fucking floor!" I pointed out.

Stephano slapped his palm to his forehead and sighed. "No, it's something he can do. Since he himself was regularly a chair he's able to mentally jump from chair to chair and see what's in each room. Sometimes however it happens without his control and it's damn scary sometimes."

His head suddenly popped up and he took a deep breath then looked at me; almost like it pained him to talk. He turned to Stephano. "Ryan is in the dungeons and Brooke is sitting outside the cell laughing her ass off. She locked him in a cell with a Bro and he's fighting to keep himself moving so he can't get hurt."

He turned to me again. "If you remember; Bro's can't get exhausted so they just go and go…he's trying really hard to keep himself going."

I took a breath before I lost my cool and grabbed Stephano's arm. He looked down at me. "Why are the Bro's so violent? I mean they always were before but they didn't do anything like this. Do they eat people?"

"Yes," the girl tied to the chair answered and everyone turned to her. "Our leader has disposed of many of my brothers and sisters. She's somehow trained the Bro's to follow orders and they've become ravenous monsters. They used to be simple and rather harmless but now they're real monsters. If the Bro that's locked in the cell with your friend gets him than he'll surely be eaten."

Stephano sighed and looked to me again. "Pewdie I think you and me are going to need some alone time. Can you all stay here and watch her and Mr. Chair?"

Jennifer and Piggeh nodded when Mr. Chair sat up. "I'm fine; it just takes a little out of me when I do that." He smiled at Stephano who smiled back and led me out of the room.

"Alright Pewdie we're going to start your training right now, you're going to be working on this for a few hours, think you can handle it?" Stephano kept pulling me along and I followed.

"What are we doing?" he led me down the corridor and into a large empty room. The walls were beige with dark green carpets. There were a few paintings, candles and two doors. He put me in the middle of the room and stood before me. I just stood there feeling stupid. "What do you know about fighting?"

"Little to nothing," I said bluntly.

"Ok, I'm going to teach you a style of fighting you can use against the Bro's; fight with your eyes closed."

He smirked and chuckled when my jaw dropped. "Don't worry, it's possible and I'm sure you can do it. You just need practice; it'll make you a better fighter with your eyes open too."

"What makes you think I can do this?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"You're Pewdiepie; this is what you do. Here," he walked over to a tall mantel with four candles on it. He blew out the candles and pulled it apart till it was just a black pipe. He handed it to me and stepped back.

"There's your weapon." I looked at it and held it tight in my hand. Stephano walked away for a moment and turned back to me; about to speak but he stopped. I'd just started playing with it; spinning it around and to show off a little I even flipped it around behind my head then stabbed it into the floor in front of me before I looked up at him. He was clearly surprised.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled at me and stepped forward and lightly kissed my nose. "You're an ass. Focus Pewdie,"

Stephano spent the next few-exhausting-hours teaching me how to find people with the pipe and to keep them in my line of 'sight'. I tried to spin it above my head but I wound up knocking the headdress off his head. He just gave me a stern look and continued teaching me. I tried again; thinking that if I did it faster it would work. I hit him in the back of the head all together and that knocked him to the floor. I pointed and laughed at him.

After a few more tricks and a few more shots to the head he deemed me prepared to defend myself at best; not to go alone. "We'll be right with you Bro." He held up the Brofist and I happily held up mine.

**~Cry's POV~**

I heard a loud snap behind me as I narrowly avoided the Bro again; crashing to the ground once again. The growling stopped and I slumped against the wall; exhausted. I'd been at this for well over an hour-or at least it felt like it. The door squeaked opened and I felt a constriction around my ankle, someone grabbed me and started dragging me out.

The back of my head bounced on a few stones as I was dragged away from the dim light of the cell into the darkness. I was suddenly lifted and carried up stairs as told by the hollow wood sounding steps. I was promptly tossed back on the floor, dragged across the carpets and thrown onto what felt like a bed. Something cold touched my lips and an equally cold liquid was poured down my throat. I felt a slight twitch in my eyes but I finally opened them to see that woman standing by the bed, leaning over me holding the now empty bottle of Sanity Potion. She smiled and I tried to move away but once again my wrists were bound. They were tied to the head board and my legs were bound the same way to the base board. I couldn't struggle even a little bit; I could only stare.

"I decided that I'd rather play with you myself." She held up my mask to cover her face. She pulled away and looked at it again. "I've grown rather fond of this thing." She put it on and held up a blade with a rusted handle and dried blood on it.

I looked around me; anywhere but at her. I was on a canopy bed, the canopy was white and the sheets were white; I can imagine why especially for what she enjoys doing to people.

"No need to worry Ryan, I'm not going to kill you." She kneeled on the bed beside me and ran her fingers through my hair.

_That's what I'm worried about._ I thought.

She smiled then kissed my forehead and got on top of me; straddling my hips. She raised the blade and ran a hand over my exposed torso. She lifted the mask and let her eyes trace my body. She bit her lip then slid the mask back down and giggled like a school girl. "Where to start?" she whispered then slashed the knife across my stomach. I cringed as she repeated this action four more times. My stomach was on fire. She moved her hand along the front of the knife and held on to the tip. She leaned in close and whispered to me. "Tell me this doesn't hurt."

She dug the tip deep into my chest and slashed in a zigzag pattern before she pulled away and slashed my stomach more. I was using all my will power not to give her what she wanted; to keep my mouth shut; to not flinch. Finally she pulled the blade back and held the knife by the handle. She raised it and I could tell; she was smiling under my mask. She let out a shaky breath; her body was trembling violently then it suddenly stilled. She let out a cross between a whimper and a yelp as she stabbed it into my shoulder then twisted; ripping and tearing flesh and muscle.

I couldn't stop the scream that she ripped out of me; my throat burned and my shoulder began to go numb. I was grateful that it subsided into a tingle so quickly but she wouldn't have that. She growled in pleasure and stabbed it into my other shoulder; repeating the action and eliciting another scream from me. She giggled again then twisted it back into place and pulled it out slowly.

I didn't think I could handle much more of this. She smirked then leaned her body over my bleeding torso, grabbed a fistful of my hair and picked up my head; forcing me to look at her. She used her free hand to remove my mask to look me in the eyes. "Do you still doubt your friend will come for you?" She whispered harshly into my face.

I looked at her with an unwavering stare then I smirked myself; despite the agony blazing through my veins. "You'll never have him." She looked taken aback when I answered.

She actually looked upset and groaned a little. "We'll see how much incentive he needs to come and get you." She dropped my head back onto the pillow and sat up again and got off me. She stabbed the knife into the table by the bed, set the mask down beside it and paced; chewing on her thumbnail. She looked back at me then she smiled and snapped her fingers.

I waited as she walked over to me and kissed my forehead softly. She looked into my eyes and held my tired gaze then captured my in a deep kiss. I tried to pull away but she had a tight grip on my chin and I couldn't. She suddenly grabbed my crotch roughly as I groaned in protest. I bit down and she pulled back with surprise but not one sound.

She rubbed the blood from her lip and looked at it with surprise then smiled at me and hopped back onto my hips. She moved hers against me and moaned with delight, she reached over and grabbed up my mask. She pulled it on then reached over again and pulled the knife free from the dent it'd made in the table.

She raised the knife and drove it into my shoulder again, mere inches from the previous wound and I screamed again. I suddenly felt a fire rush through my body and I lay absolutely still as she moved against me roughly and continued to mutilate my body making the fire grow from a fierce burn to an agonizing inferno.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I'm in the middle of the group with Piggeh right next to me. Stephano and Mr. Chair lead us along with Jennifer bringing up the rear. The hallway was painted beige; the carpet was scarlet red with a green boarder. I felt my hand getting a little sweaty as it clutched the pipe Stephano gave me and my arm began to tremble. Piggeh put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find him. Relax a little."

I smiled and nodded and turned back to look ahead of us. We stopped at the end of the corridor where it met three other hallways; creating a four way crossroads. Stephano stepped away from the group and looked down both then straight ahead. I stepped forward and followed him. I peeked over my shoulder to see Jennifer look down the left hallway and Mr. Chair peek down the right. Piggeh snuck up behind Jennifer and poked her sides making her squeak and jump.

I smirked and tapped Stephano on the shoulder; he looked over his shoulder and down at me. "Which way are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet, the castle changes so much because of these damn custom maps." He grumbled.

"But there's a mutual similarity that makes it easy to find the stairs." Mr. Chair piped up. "The dungeon has barred windows so the direction we're going in will most likely be colder than the rest of the castle. We need to focus on the temperature and that will be Piggeh's department." He smiled at the pink haired man who waved at me with a big grin.

"How are you gonna find it?" I asked.

"Well I can't produce my own body heat; I'm originally a carcass remember Pewds?" he softly kissed the tip of my nose and I blushed at the heat on the tip of my nose. "I've become more sensitive to the temperature because whatever the temperature of the room is the temperature of my body heat."

He stood in the very middle of the four hallways and I went to stand beside Stephano again. He looked around him and nodded at Stephano who nodded back. He closed his eyes and let out one long breath and just stayed still for a moment. I noticed some goose bumps on his exposed arms and his purple eyes popped open and he pointed toward me and Stephano. "That way, we keep going straight we'll find the stairs to take us to the dungeon." He smiled and put his hands on his hips; all proud of himself.

"So we're closer to the dungeon; we're almost there Pewdie." Stephano encouraged and I could feel the excitement brew in me. It died down when I noticed Piggeh looking around; really confused.

"What's wrong Piggeh?"

"Nothing but…I feel the breeze coming from that hall and above us." He half whimpers.

A quaking begins to shake the walls and floor and I look up to see a solid black ball the size of a bull falling from the ceiling. We jumped out of the way and it lands with a solid, heavy thud in the dead center of the halls. It didn't roll, it did not move; it just stayed there. It separated us into three parts; me and Stephano, Jennifer by herself and Mr. Chair and Piggeh.

Piggeh had dived onto Mr. Chair and had his arms wrapped around his torso. Mr. Chair grumbles when the ball makes a strange noise. I sit up a little and Stephano sits up beside me; adjusts his headdress then touches my shoulder. "Are you ok Pewds?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's that; I've never seen this in the game before?" I looked at the ball when it suddenly sprouts four legs then another four and stands up; the ball has taken a new shape. I gasped quietly and we're all staring at the creature when it calmly turns to face me and Stephano.

Jennifer pointed up with a terrified squeak and we looked up and saw several other spiders crawling down the walls all of them the size of cats and dogs. The big one opens its black eyes and look at me directly when I hear Jennifer's voice. "What are these things?"

The big one suddenly opens its fangs and lets out a horrible roar and me and Stephano stand up to run while I'm screaming. "FAPPING SPIDERS…!" The three of us split up and run down the three different hallways.

Stephano grabs my hand and makes sharp turns through the halls as the spider crashes into walls and hall tables to get to us. I peek over my shoulder and only see the big one. "Why is it just this one?"

"The smaller ones must've gone after the others." He shouted and pulled out his sword with his free hand. He grabs a wall corner and makes a sharp turn down a narrow hall. No way the spider could make this sharp of a turn but its front legs catch the opposite wall corner and it stops us dead in our tracks. Stephano pulls me close to him with his sword at his side staring at the spider. I can see its body tense to attack us. Stephano's arm tenses around my shoulders then he pulls me close and whispers against my forehead.

"Be careful Ok, find Ryan." Then he pushes me away so hard that I trip over the spiders legs and out of danger.

The spider bares its fangs and stabs them deep into Stephano's stomach. His eyes are wide and the color leaves his face instantly as he spits out a large amount of blood. I scream when he forces the sword up into the air then stabs it through the spiders head. The spider lets out a scream of its own and goes lip; pulling its fangs out of his body. He drops to his knees and hits the ground hard. I rush to him and hold his head in my lap he doesn't move but he opens his eyes and sees me and pushes be away harshly. I hit the wall and look back just in time to see the spider had lifted one of its legs and stabbed into Stephano's chest; splattering blood everywhere. It rips its leg free of his flesh and splatters his blood on me then goes limp again. I can only stare at my lifeless friend in horror. His eyes are wide open and his face is expressionless, colorless and just…gone. He was gone, just like that.

I stood up and walked over to the pipe I'd dropped then heard a sound and turned to see the spider cleaning its fangs and making satisfied sounds. I walked over, grabbed the sword handle and yanked back as hard as I could. The spider shrieked and finally died, I pulled the sword out and knelt beside Stephano. I closed his eyes and put the sword in his hand; best not leave him without a weapon.

I stood up and wiped the tears away roughly before screaming at the top of my lungs in pure, unadulterated rage and agony! I kept my pipe close and slowly walked down the hall in the direction Piggeh had pointed out. I stopped as I met the four crossroad halls and saw a few spiders staring at me but not moving. I suddenly couldn't contain my hurt, my anger, my suffering. I threw my head back and let out a harsh yell that echoed through the halls and frightened the little spiders away. Fresh tears fell as a dark thought entered my mind; someone was going to pay for this!

**~Cry's POV~**

She grabbed my wrists and cut the rope binding me; I was too weak to move and she knew it. She dragged me off the bed and onto the floor with a merciless thud. My head bounced on the hardwood floor and it left a hollow feeling on the back of my skull.

I looked up and she stood over me with that same confidence in her stance as before. She smiled and used her foot to spread my arm out. I didn't want to watch.

She held up a bloody finger to the mouth of my dirty mask to shush me then stomped down on my arm. A loud crunch followed by my scream echoed around the room. She let out a harsh, entertained laugh then I heard Pewdie's voice in the hall and she fell silent.

_He's here? No! He shouldn't be here! _I tried to move but my body wouldn't respond. He shouldn't be anywhere near here!

My panicked thoughts were interrupted by her grabbing my ankles rather frantically then dragging me out of the room. I was never going to say 'ouch' over a little paper cut ever again!

My head was so numb that I couldn't feel it bounce as we went over thresholds and stairs and cobblestones. My arm was like lava; aching with a radiating pain hotter than hell. How had I not died yet? I was dropped back into a chilled cell-minus the dead Bro-and she locked the door, leaving only a dim lantern to keep me sane. She smiled down at me then blew me a kiss and left.

I could only stare at the ceiling of the cell I was in. I couldn't move I couldn't escape, hell; I could barely breathe. As far as I knew I really was alone down here and I'm pretty sure it was going to stay that way.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I got to a red door that led to the lower levels; dungeons. I opened it slowly and slid inside then slammed it shut. I turned and found big wooden stairs that led into darkness. I looked around me and saw wooden cat walk surrounding the room. Between each cell there was a lit torch; that bit of light kept me from losing my sanity. I pondered for a moment then reached into my back pocket and pulled out a tinderbox I'd found. I looked around and found a sort of new candle on the floor by the stairs. I didn't see any light down the stairs and so I lit the candle then stabbed the bottom of it into the top of the pipe. I held it in front of me and I sighed as it lit the way before me. I walked down the dark stairs; managing not to make a noise then saw the cells around me. The walls were black concrete blocks with a few torches on them; dim but still light. I moved my pipe around me; I didn't see anything but I still shook with fear. I tightened my grip on the pipe to still my shaking hands and sighed. I took cautious steps forward; keeping my feet light and my eyes open. I saw a dim light a little ways away and thought it was another dying torch but it wasn't flickering; it was a solid light. I got a little closer and it was a lantern hanging on a hook inside a cell that I thought was empty. I looked around me nervously…someone was down here with me. I called out softly. "Cry…?" I didn't hear anything and took another step forward feeling the hopelessness sinking in. "Ryan…?"

A groan from the lantern lit cell made me rush over to the door. I looked inside the cell and gasped when I saw in the dim light my best friend lying on the floor; not moving at all. I propped the pipe against the wall, slid my slim figure through the bars easily and knelt at his side but I didn't dare touch the man; I swear I thought if I did he would crumble away to nothing.

I leaned in a little and spoke softly. "Ryan, it's me Felix. Can you hear me?" I whispered desperately.

He didn't respond, I felt tears sting my eyes and tried again helplessly. "Ryan, please say something …anything." I dropped my head into my hands and started sobbing quietly when I suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing his mask. I smiled at him and sat up; trying to be strong. "I have something for you."

I reached behind me and untied an elastic band from around a belt loop of my pants. I grinned at the white 'sup guy' mask I held in my hands. I licked my thumb and cleaned off the few splatters of blood till they were gone. "I found this on the floor in the hallway; I guess she took it from you or something then dropped it." I reached over and softly lifted his head and put it on without looking at him. I smiled then sniffled. "I know that mystery doesn't really matter right now but that mask has always been your thing; I'd hate to leave you without it."

I crawled over to kneel behind him then leaned down and lightly kissed his exposed cheek. "I love you, Ryan. I'm so sorry."

I stood up and slipped out of the cell wiping away fresh tears. I grabbed the pipe and made my way toward the stairs. I heard something fall behind me and turned to see a Bro that stood by Cry's cell, it turned and saw me. I turned and ran from the Bro but tripped over an upturned floor panel and hit the ground hard; ripping my jeans, cutting up my knee and dropping the pipe. The candle went out so I couldn't see it anymore. I sat up and looked to see the Bro coming right for me. I stood up and backed up but stumbled into a pillar. I put my arms up to defend myself when I was suddenly hit from the side and hit the ground with a hard thud. It wasn't the Bro but there was a body on top of me and I could feel a warm hand on my mouth and their body pressed against mine.

I didn't look at it but it sounded like the Bro couldn't find us. I listened and heard it go upstairs and along the catwalks away from us.

I didn't dare move until the growling finally went away. I felt something warm and wet pour on my stomach and thighs. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the one tinderbox I had left. I flicked the little thing on and it lit up the person on top of me. He removed his hand and nodded at me with that expressionless face. "RYAN…!"

"You owe me; I could have let that thing eat your ass, you pussy!" He laughed and I pulled him into a tight hug. He rubbed my hair and squeezed me tight.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I asked as I pulled back to look at him a fresh stream of tears on my cheeks.

"Because I wasn't awake before; I didn't wake up till after I heard the Bro growl." He tried to stand but suddenly groaned and dropped to one knee. I moved the light closer to his body and his black button up exposed his chest. His skin was etched with cuts that looked pretty new and a lot of blood was seeping out. His right arm looked limp and he wouldn't move it; it hung limply at his side when I noticed the impossibly deep dent in it and moved my eyes elsewhere. I looked down and his blood stained my shirt and pants. I looked back up at him; more terrified than ever.

"What happened?" I asked reaching for his chest with my free hand.

"I was molested by the lead Barrel; she mutilated me then left me for dead." He said sarcastically then groaned again; clutching his stomach.

"Hang on I think I have some Laud-ad-a-That stuff that makes us better." I said frustrated then pulled out a thick bottle of Laudanum from my back pocket and handed it to him.

Ryan took the bottle then looked up at me. "I had to go through a bunch of rooms to find my way around again and I found a few of these while I was looking." I explained.

He reluctantly drank it then returned the empty bottle to me. Ryan suddenly fell back and convulsed while his arm made horrid cracking, squelching and crunching noises as the bones healed and the skin knit back together before my eyes. I didn't touch him because I was afraid I'd make something go wrong. Finally he stopped moving and he lay completely still as he panted heavily for a long while. It felt like forever before he finally caught his breath and used his repaired arm to sit himself up. He held his hand in front of his face and moved his fingers. I watched quietly while he got used to using his arm again. He sighed and I could hear a smile in his voice.

We stood up and headed for the stairs when Cry kicked something thin and metal. I felt along the ground till I found what he kicked and it was the pipe but the candle was missing. I picked it up and he just looked at me; confused. "I'll explain later."

We found the stairs and on the way up I only tripped once before we found the door. We opened it and it creaked loudly. We heard a growl from across the room and we rushed through the door giggling like a couple of idiots.

We walked for a while before I realized we were nearing where Stephano still was, I made a sudden turn to the right and hit a wall. Cry burst with laughter while I turned a bright shade of red then took a step to the left and went down the hall I had been aiming for; dragging him with me while he continued laughing.

He followed me stifling his laughter when we found a large door and went through it to find a big cobblestoned foyer with a terrace connecting two sets of stairs. On the terrace were red curtains that hung down from the ceiling and only one window. That window was fucking huge and overlooking the foyer. Outside I could see the sky was shrouded in dark clouds and I saw it light up for just a moment as lightning shot across the sky. I felt the thunder shake the castle and it scared me a little at how much power that sound held.

The chandelier lit up and we saw a woman standing on the terrace. She wore a brown leather dress and black knee high boots. She smiled down at us and bowed; her black hair falling to hide her face. "Welcome boys; happy to see you both still alive." She looked down at Cry who growled low in his throat and stepped closer to me; not taking his eyes off of her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the demon I'm supposed to face was her." He whispered into my ear.

"Me neither; it'd be fitting." And I knew it too. She was a sadistic, monstrosity of a woman. SHE TECHINICALLY ISN'T EVEN A WOMAN SHE'S A FAT BOX!

She locked eyes with me and smiled. "I know what your objective is Felix and I'm not one to break the rules." She said almost sounding sincere…almost. "You and I will have to fight of course; the usual bad guy banter." she rolled her eyes; not seeming to care much.

Cry leaned into my shoulder and whispered to me. "If she wasn't evil she would be a good match for Mr. Chair."

I silently agreed and looked back up at the woman who had begun twisting her long black hair around her finger. "Yes, if you beat me in battle then you can keep him and you'll get sent home. If I beat you then I'll admit defeat and you can go home while he stays here with me, deal?"

I thought about it for a moment when I heard a whisper in my ear. "Pewdie; say yes." I turned to look at Cry in utter shock.

"What…? Cry I can't beat her!" I whispered pointing at her.

"Relax; I've faced my demon; my objectives done. The last thing you need to do is defeat her and whether or not you win the fight; she's letting you go home. Once she admits defeat then we'll both get sent home and she can't stop us."

I smiled at him and pointed at his forehead. "You're a genius." I turned back to her and nodded.

She smiled then picked up a candle holder on her left and pulled it apart till it was just a pipe; like mine.

"Making it a fair fight," She explained then held the pipe at her side and shooed Cry.

He nodded at me then went up to the middle of the stairs. I watched the woman approach slowly and I waited for someone to say go. I started thinking about what Cry said and a sudden chill wracked my body. I turned to him with terror evident on my face. "Wait, Ryan it said dead or alive!"

"Exactly; you need to pay attention to the objectives, friend." She said to me then raised the pipe but I jumped back with a small shriek and swung; hitting her in the side. She yelped and stumbled back holding her side and doubling over silently. I didn't really know what to do now. "Sorry," She stood up straight and moved her arm away from where I'd hit her. A large gash ripped through her dress and into her abdomen. I looked at the end of my pipe and there was a split through the metal now splattered with fresh blood. I looked back at her and she had a wicked smirk on her face.

She chuckled and rushed at me with her pipe aimed to stab and I tried to run away but tripped and fell over. She ran right past me, stabbed the pipe into a space between the stones, swung around like a fricken stripper and came at me again.

I stood up but didn't get the pipe up in time and she landed a solid hit to my abdomen that sent me sliding across the cobblestones. I could feel a few holes form in the back of my shirt and the fabric felt hot and rubbery. My back felt raw in a few spots; sore and aching. I stayed there; trying to catch my breath.

I looked up and she was standing over me with the pipe raised pointing right at me. Just then I noticed that she was kinda tall…a little taller than my pipe when I suddenly got an idea. I raised the pipe and propped the end against the ground next to me and the tip is pointing at her stomach. She pays it no mind, raises the pipe to stab me and I use the last few seconds I have to lift my butt off the ground and wrap my legs around her hips. I pulled down hard and she freezes; staring right into my eyes.

Her eyes were wide with terror and she spat up a little blood on my shirt. I glare into her eyes as she drops her pipe and her eyes roll back into her head. The pipe impaled her stomach straight through and her blood pooled a little at the bottom end of the pipe beside me.

I lift the pipe just a little to move her body away from me and drop her a little ways away from me with a heavy thud. I sit up and sigh when I suddenly have Cry's arms around my shoulders from behind me. I lean back into his arms and sigh heavily when he lifts his mask up a little and kisses me on the cheek. Just as I'm about to return the favor I hear a loud creak from the terrace. I look up and see Jennifer, Piggeh and Mr. Chair come into the foyer.

"You guys!" I shout as they rush over to us.

"We would have found you sooner but you wouldn't believe how hard it was to avoid the Fapping Spiders." Jennifer explained as she slid on her knees to my side and hugged me tight.

Mr. Chair and Piggeh joined in on the group hug happily as I noticed that all three of them were coated in dust and cobwebs. What the hell were they doing? I was surrounded by congratulations and praises and-DID SOMEONE JUST GRAB MY ASS? (Piggeh…!)

When they finally let me go I look around for a fourth face but then I remember what happened to Stephano and I look down at the ground. My closest friend in this place, the one I've depended on for guidance whenever I played this game, my Bro; died to protect me. I bit my tongue before I said anything when I heard Mr. Chair scream at Piggeh. "Piggeh stop staring at his ass!" I didn't pay much attention to it but then Jennifer screamed and started clapping and I look up to see the source of that voice Stephano standing in the door way on our level and he smiles at me. "Allos Pewdie," I jumped up from the group and got to Stephano first.

His headdress was gone, his clothes were blood stained and there were two large holes on the stomach of his shirt where the spider fangs had penetrated and killed him.

I hugged him tight; he hugged me tight then picked me up and spun me around a few times before setting me down and pressing his forehead against mine.

"Pewdie I knew you could do it, I'm proud of you."

I can't stop the big grin on my face and he lets me go to smile at me. "I don't understand, did you re-spawn somewhere else?"

"There's no way he could have." I turned to see Mr. Chair standing behind me. "Remember, you and Stephano are the only two who don't fear the Barrels or the Knights. You two are the biggest threat so they destroyed almost all of the Stephano statues in the castle."

I turned back to him and clutched his shirt in my hands and looked up at him. "So how are you here?"

"That's the surprising part." He turned to the door and there stood the young Barrel that they'd questioned earlier. "Her name is Laura apparently and she showed up with some Laudanum."

"But she's a Barrel, why isn't she evil?" Jennifer asked glaring at the girl who glared back.

"That's something I can't answer either." She answered that one and smiled at Stephano. "I sorta, kinda didn't want Brooke to win. She's really crazy and heartless and she kills my brothers and sisters for fun. I'd be a little crazy too if I decided to stay." She smiled at me then bowed to me to which I responded by backing up a little.

She stood up straight and smiled at me. She looked almost sweet. "I hope you can forgive me for almost getting your friend killed."

I smiled and patted her dark hair which made her giggle like a little kid. "It'll take some getting used to but I forgive you; for now." Apparently that was good enough for her because she pounced on me with a hug and a big smile. She pulled back and stood beside Stephano and he smiled at me too.

I sighed with relief when we all heard Mr. Chair cleared his throat. "I think we should all get to leaving because these two will need to go home soon."

We started toward the stairs; leaving the damned castle behind. I stopped when I swear I heard the sound of metal moving against the ground…a pipe. I turned to see that crazy woman on her knees with a pipe in her hand; cocked back for a throw and her glare on me.

I gasped and everyone turned then from my left I heard a voice. "FELIX!" Cry screamed then tackled me out of the way.

I hit the floor and heard two girls scream then silence. I looked up and my blood ran cold; the pipe had gone straight through his chest and hit the ground with blood splattering on the ground from the impact a few feet away. He dropped to his knees then fell back clutching the spot where the pipe had gone through.

"Ryan!" I kneeled next him as he struggled to breathe. I looked up at Stephano helplessly; having trouble breathing myself. "We have to fix this!"

"We'll hold off getting you out of the castle for now; Mr. Chair let me see the satchel and pour whatever we have left down his throat before we lose him." Mr. Chair pulled up his satchel and dug through it when a strong wind suddenly blew through the room. He kept working but I looked up to see the roof of the castle was gone; we were exposed to the raging storm outside but the rain had stopped a long time ago.

The lightning created an electrical current that traveled through the clouds like white veins and I could see it. I felt a strange tingling sensation in my fingers and looked down to see my hands almost see through and static. I was horrified and looked at Stephano. "What's happening to me?"

"You've completed your objective, you're being sent home." Jennifer called out over the storm; her messy braid being whipped around behind her by the wind.

I looked down and Cry was still completely solid. Mr. Chair lifted the mask just to uncover his mouth and poured Laudanum down his throat. "But he's not-"

"Cry hasn't completed his objective. He hasn't faced his demons yet; he has to stay. Brooke wasn't the demon he had to face." Jennifer put a hand on my shoulder but pulled back when she felt how hard I was shaking.

"I can't go home until I know he's Ok! We're supposed to leave together!" I screamed helplessly when Piggeh stepped over and put a hand on my chest.

"Pewdie now I'm not the expert when it comes to a relationship with someone like Ryan-mostly because I tend to sexually harass the people around me. I know what I'm talking about when I say that you need to trust us and go home. We'll watch out for him till he completes his objective and returns home." Piggeh hugged me comfortingly then rubbed my hair. "He'll be safe with us till then; we'll help him get home; till then you go." He smiled and he looked serious for once.

I nodded and looked down at Cry one more time. Mr. Chair was on the third bottle of Laudanum and Cry was starting to regain his breath again. The hole in his chest was starting to heal but he was still in so much pain. Broken bones and flesh still needed to be repaired. I knelt down and lightly kissed his exposed lips. "Goodbye Ryan; I'll see you soon." I whispered to him quietly then stood up and looked at the sky.

I felt my whole body start going numb, I continued losing the feeling in my limbs slowly. First my hands then my arms entirely, my shoulders and my whole body till it finally got to my head. The wind is spiraling around me and I can feel it filling my shirt and the chill of it against my hot skin. I felt dizzy and tired, but at the same time I felt like a fire wire. The lightning shot down the wind currents and suddenly vanishes before it hits me. I'm in a dark tornado of wind and lightning, though I can't see the lightning I know it's there. I finally can't fight the dazed feeling in my head, lose my balance and fall back, and then I am nothing. I'm just gone.

**~Stephano's POV~**

Pewdie faded out of our site and the winds seemed to carry his essence away; taking him home. The wind died down as the roof faded back to its place above us. I turned to Mr. Chair who poured the last bottle of Laudanum down Ryan's throat who swallows and groans. The wound hasn't healed nearly enough yet. "Will he make it?" I ask.

"If we can find more Laudanum for him yeah, I think he'll be alright." He says as he straps the satchel over his shoulder.

He sees Piggeh reaching for Ryan's face and he reaches over and slaps his hand and I laugh. "Damn it Piggeh, the mask is there for a reason!"

"So what, it's not like he can tell me no!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose while Mr. Chair just glared at him. A loud growling makes my head snap up to the upper level and I look to Jennifer. "Can you buy us some time?"

"Fine, give me a minute and you guys get going." She jumps up and runs up the stairs to the door and stands in front of it.

I lift Cry's arm over my shoulder and Mr. Chair gets his other arm and lift him to his feet when we feel a tremble through the ground and a loud crash. I look up and see a large boulder sitting in front of the door with a pink bow on the top and I smile. "She's really getting good at that."

Mr. Chair nods and we rush out of the room with Piggeh holding open the door.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

An aching unlike anything I'd ever felt pounded in my head and back. I felt my cheek pressed up against something hard and hot. I lift my head and see blurry credits rolling on a flat screen. I sat up quickly; suddenly awake and my chair fell backwards. My head hit the floor as I somersaulted backwards and hit a cabinet. I stood up away from the computer then put my hands out in the 'I'm Okay' fashion before catching my breath and looking around. I was in my house, at my computer and Maya is jumping up at my legs. I smile and cry a little and kneel to hug my dog. She keeps making little snorting sounds and rubbing her faces on my cheek and I laugh as I cry. A girl's voice plays from my computer as bright white text shows up.

"**You did it Pewdie; you won. Congratulations; I wish your friend the best of luck. The motive for my actions and the creation of this map for you was to test a few things; Mr. Chair was right. I wanted you to prove your meaning in this world; that you weren't all talk and screaming when it came to the games that played with life or death. You joke and laugh at the characters misfortune so I put you in this situation to see if you can take what you dish. You've done well and I wish you well Felix; goodbye." –**_**Wild Lily Saber Tooth.**_

A message rolled at the bottom of the credits and I bit my lip as I sobbed a little; making Maya panic a little.

"_I love you Felix; I'll be home soon. Don't worry about me Pewds. *Brofist"-Ryan Terry_

I let out a hopeless whimper and hugged Maya a little tighter and cried. Maya licked my cheek and grumbled a little and rubbed me with her nose. I looked at her and kissed her furry little cheek.

"I missed you, Maya."

**Alright…the last chapter is coming soon you guys. It's the one you've all been waiting for. At the end of the next chapter there will be a special message and I think you guys might like it.**

**I like reviews! Thanks for staying with me this far!**


End file.
